


No Exit

by gayporwave



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash After Dark 2018, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayporwave/pseuds/gayporwave
Summary: The last thing that Eve thought she would hear come out of Villanelle’s mouth is an incredulous, “Were you just staring at my tits?”





	No Exit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hyenateeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyenateeth/gifts).



Standing there with a knife held up to her throat, the edge of the blade just barely digging into her skin. Enough to be uncomfortable and keep on her on edge but not enough to draw blood. The last thing that Eve thought she would hear come out of Villanelle’s mouth is an incredulous, “Were you just staring at my tits?”

Eve’s eyes widen and she stares back at her, careful to not let her eyes drift downward now that Villanelle has called her out. “No,” she says immediately, a light blush spreading across her cheeks.

“Hmm,” Villanelle hums softly, knife still distressingly pressed against Eve’s neck. “Tell me, do you ever think about me? I think a lot about you…”

“No,” Eve lies through her teeth. She won’t let Villanelle know just how rapidly she’s become obsessed with her. About how she’s daydreamed about how the two of them meeting, her imaginings nothing like the present situation at hand. 

About how she’s touched herself to the thought of Villanelle, her fingers slipping into her underwear at night. Moaning while she rubs herself to thoughts of Villanelle’s wet hot mouth on her breasts and her long fingers in her aching cunt coaxing her to climax while she whispers unspeakable things into her ear.

“I think you are lying. I don’t want you to lie, Eve. You can stare, I don’t mind really,” she says next and then leans forward, taking a deep inhale of the perfume clinging to Eve’s neck. Eve shivers, and she can’t be sure if it’s just because she’s afraid.

“You’re wearing it,” Villanelle says, a small smug grin creeping across her face. Her other hand reaches up to play with the wet hair framing the side of Eve’s face. Her eyes are knowing and Eve can hardly stand to keep looking at her.

“Tell me,” she repeats, more insistent this time and, somehow, more predatory. Like a cat that’s caught a mouse. “Do you think about me?”

This time, Eve can’t lie to her. 

Not when her heart is beating wildly inside her chest and she can feel how wet she is already when Villanelle has barely touched her.

“Yes,” she admits and tears her gaze away from Villanelle. Her face flushing bright red all over.

“Aw,” Villanelle coos and somehow Eve feels even more mortified than she already does. “How cute, you are embarrassed.” She moves the knife upward from Eve’s throat to just beneath her chin, tilting it just so forcing Eve to look back up at her.

“Don’t be,” Villanelle says, leans in, and then kisses her.

Kissing Villanelle, as it turns out, is nothing like Eve imagined.

Her lips are soft, yet she kisses like she wants to devour Eve, and every part of her wants Villanelle to. She can taste some kind of cheap pomegranate lip balm, and it’s a stupid small thing to notice but she files it away in the back of her mind along with all the other information she has about Villanelle. The small tidbits of this woman that she obsesses over.

The two of them break their kiss and Eve is left panting against Villanelle, hyper aware of how Villanelle still has the knife pressed against her. Villanelle guides the two of them away from the fridge and toward the counter where Eve has no choice but to hop up and sit.

Her hands snake up Eve’s sweater, trailing up the soft pudge of her belly to rest at Eve’s breasts. She doesn’t move, and it’s almost maddening how much she wants to yell at her to do so.

Her breath hitches, which gives Villanelle pause. She raises an eyebrow questioningly, but Eve’s head is spinning and she can’t speak, much less formulate a single coherent thought beyond the fact that Villanelle is right here, in her kitchen, touching her.

“What’s wrong?” she murmurs, her hands haven’t moved at all from their position. Instead, she idly rubs loose circles into her skin with one of her thumbs. “I thought you wanted this.”

Eve swallows thickly, struggling to get past the lump in her throat. “...I shouldn’t, this isn’t right.”

Villanelle’s eyes narrow and she purses her lips. “Oh come on, I know you want it. You told me yourself. You think about me. Do you think about me doing this? Taking you?”

“No,” Eve lies through her teeth.

“Mm,” Villanelle says thoughtfully. Her hands leave Eve’s breasts and reach for the knife lying next to Eve on the counter. “I think you are lying again. I told you, I don’t want you to lie.”

The knife is pressed against her once again and Villanelle looks stern as she brandishes it. “Lift up your shirt.”

Eve blinks, incredulous. “You’re not serious are you?”

“No, I’m Villanelle. Of course I am serious,” she deadpans.

Eve, despite herself, rolls her eyes. “You’re a dick.”

“And you’re stalling, lift it.”

With shaking hands, Eve does as she’s told, lifting her shirt up over her head and showing off her tits to Villanelle. She feels a twinge of self consciousness, thinking of how her body must look compared to Villanelle’s

“You’re thinking too much,” Villanelle chimes in and licks her lips, giving her a lookover. She trails the knife downward from her neck to in between her breasts and even lower. Eve can’t help but shudder when the blade digs in slightly. “I told you you had a beautiful body.”

She leans forward and kisses between Eve’s breasts, dropping the knife against the counter so that she can grab at both of them. Her hands lightly cupping them, her tone almost reverent. “And these? Lovely.”

Her lips kiss at Eve’s skin as she brings her mouth lower, light enough to be ticklish but Eve doesn’t squirm. She is too mesmerized, watching this woman lavish attention all over her.

Villanelle goes lower and her hands pull at her pants, and Eve helps her shuck them off, alongside her panties. Leaving her fully exposed now, naked and sitting on her counter in front of a woman who could kill her any time she wanted.

Instead of killing her, Villanelle goes straight for her prize. Her mouth is warm and her breath is hot as she breathes against Eve’s cunt before diving right in. 

Vaguely, Eve wonders if, somehow, eating pussy was part of Villanelle’s training before her mind focuses back on the sensation at hand. Villanelle’s skilled tongue working its way up and down her folds, her hands’ grip on the counter tightening as Villanelle keeps licking at her.

She works her fingers inside Eve while she sucks at her clit. Both the sensations are almost too much yet simultaneously not enough, and she wraps her legs around Villanelle, pulling her closer, biting down on her bottom lip so she doesn’t cry out.

Villanelle’s fingers curl inside her and Eve’s orgasm finally reaches it peak. She comes harder than she has in years of boring, familiar sex with Niko. Breathless, she pants and turns her attention to Villanelle. She’s horrified to see that Villanelle’s face is drenched, covered in a mixture of her own spit and Eve’s fluids.

“Oh my god,” Eve stammers, still breathing heavy. “I’m so sorry.”

Villanelle shoots her look and rolls her eyes. “There’s nothing to apologize for, now--”

The front door’s knob jostles loudly, causing the two of them freeze. Eve’s eyes widen and Villanelle gives her a knowing look, stepping back to reach for her coat.

“Okay! Thank you so much for your help,” Villanelle says far too loudly, slipping on an accent as easily as she slips on her coat. She snatches Eve’s phone from where she’s left it on the table and smoothes out her wrinkled blouse.

Smugly, she looks at her dead in the eye as she wipes Eve’s come off her face with the back of her sleeve and shoots her a wink before leaving her dazed and alone in the kitchen.

Distantly, Eve can hear Villanelle greet Niko and Kenny before leaving, and hears the door shut behind her.

“ _Fuck_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song of the same name by Tennis: [[x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SrlmOfNXgpY)]
> 
> I hope you enjoy! I had so much fun writing these two <3


End file.
